fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Radiance
World of Radiance (蒼炎の世界, Sōen no Sekai lit. World of the Blue Flame) is the tenth chapter of Book I of Fire Emblem Heroes. The names of the five parts of this chapter are Radiant Mercenaries (蒼炎の傭兵団, Sōen no Yōheidan lit. Mercenaries of the Blue Flame), A Mercenary's Pride (誇り高き副長, Hokori Takaki Fukuchō lit. The Proud Vice-Leader), The Imperial Prince (帝国の皇子, Teikoku no Ōji lit. The Prince of the Empire), The Last Line of Defense (最後の砦, Saigo no Toride lit. The Last Fort), and Radiant Hero (蒼炎の勇者, Sōen no Yūsha lit. The Brave of the Blue Flame). Part 1: Radiant Mercenaries |7,1 = |7,2 = |5,3 = |7,3 = |7,5 = }} You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 6 opponents: Ike, Soren, an Emblian Lance Fighter, an Emblian Axe Cavalier, an Emblian Bow Fighter, and an Emblian Red Mage. In order to clear this stage, you will have to defend your units for 6 turns, because Ike will not be defeated due to his sacred seal "Embla Ward", in which he will take no damage. And keep in mind, in 3 turns, enemy reinforcements will appear. Part 2: A Mercenary's Pride |7,1 = |5,5 = |6,5 = }} You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 5 opponent: Titania, Mist, 2 Emblian Lance Fliers, and an Emblian Red Mage. Part 3: The Imperial Prince |4,3 = |5,3 = |5,4 = |0,5 = |4,5 = }} You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 5 opponents and one boss: Bruno, Titania, Soren, Mist, an Emblian Sword Flier, and an Emblian Lance Flier. In order to clear this stage, you will have to defend your units for 6 turns, because Titania will not be defeated due to her sacred seal Embla's Ward which she will take no damage. In 3 turns, enemy reinforcements will appear. Part 4: The Last Line of Defense |0,4 = |7,2 = |7,3 = }} You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 5 opponent: Ike, Titania, Soren, an Emblian Bow Fighter, and an Emblian Blue Cavalier. In order to clear this stage, you will have to defend your units for 6 turns, because Ike will not be defeated due to his sacred seal "Embla Ward", in which he will take no damage. In 3 turns, enemy reinforcements will appear. Part 5: Radiant Hero }} You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents and one boss: Ike, Mist, Soren, Titania, and an Emblian Lance Cavalier. In order to clear this stage, you must defeat all the enemies in 6 turns. If you did not defeat them after 6 turns have passed, you automatically lose and the game is over. Trivia * This is the second chapter to have 6 enemy units, the first being Xenologue 1: Detached Princess. * The music playing in part 1 and 5 of this chapter is "A Battle and a Beginning" from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. * This is the first chapter to have enemy reinforcements. * The layout of Part 5 resembles Path of Radiance Chapter 8. Category:Heroes Chapters